1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to quinoline derivatives which possess excellent inhibitory action for acyl-CoA:cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT). The compounds of this invention inhibit the absorption of cholesterol through the intestinal tract of a mammal and also restrain the accumulation of cholesterol ester at the arterial wall, and accordingly are useful as a drug for preventing and treating hypercholesterolemia, atherosclerosis and various diseases caused thereby (e.g. ischemic cardiac diseases such as myocardial infarction, cerebrovascular disturbance such as cerebral infarction, cerebral apoplexy, etc.).
2Description of the Prior Art
In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,152, there mention specifically 6-chloro-4-phenyl-3-phenylureido)quinoline (Compound A), 6-chloro-3-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)ureido]-4-phenylquinoline (Compound B) and 3-(3-benzylureido)-6, 7-dimethoxy-4-phenylquinoline (Compound C), which possess antiulcer action.
Also, 6-chloro-3-phenyl(or p-chlorophenyl) acetamido- 4-phenylquinoline is known to be effective as antitrichomonas or antiulcer agent (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,226).
There has not been any report and description that the above mentioned compounds possess pharmacological activity useful as a drug for arteriosclerosis such as ACAT inhibiting activity and blood cholesterol lowering activity, and these points have not been studied so far.
Therefore, it has not been known that the compounds A, B and C and their analogue compounds are useful as a drug for arteriosclerosis.
The inventors of this invention studied the physiological activities of the above mentioned compounds A, B and C and their analogue compounds, and found that known compounds such as compound B etc. and new compounds which are not described concretely in the above mentioned publications possess strong ACAT inhibitory activity and are useful as a drug for arteriosclerosis.